


hankering

by byungjae



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Couch Sex, M/M, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungjae/pseuds/byungjae
Summary: “Is it weird that I want you to spit in my mouth?” Minhyuk casually asked, his cheeks stuffed with rice and his eyes lazily dancing across Kihyun’s face.“I’m sorry, but last week you swallowed my piss.” Kihyun looked up from his phone. “So I don’t think it’d be very weird I spit in your mouth.”“Great, so like,” Minhyuk grabbed Kihyun’s arm and shuffled his legs a bit. “Spit in my mouth.”





	hankering

“Is it weird that I want you to spit in my mouth?” Minhyuk casually asked, his cheeks stuffed with rice and his eyes lazily dancing across Kihyun’s face. 

“I’m sorry, but last week you swallowed my piss.” Kihyun looked up from his phone. “So I don’t think it’d be very weird I spit in your mouth.”

“Great, so like,” Minhyuk grabbed Kihyun’s arm and shuffled his legs a bit. “Spit in my mouth.”

“Ask nicely.” Kihyun’s eyes returned to his phone, scrolling aimlessly through Twitter and liking jokes he had already seen. No reply came and Kihyun sighed, locked his phone, and turned to Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk’s hand squeezed Kihyun’s arm a bit and he blinked. He looked down when they made eye contact and let a little whine out. 

“I’ll do it if you ask nicely, baby.”

“It’s embarrassing.” Minhyuk avoided Kihyun’s gaze until the younger pulled his chin up and forced them to lock eyes. 

“Is it more embarrassing than begging for me? I know you’re good at that, why can’t you ask for what you want?” Kihyun’s tone wasn’t harsh. He felt Minhyuk’s breath hitch when he brushed a finger over his bottom lip. 

“Please,” Minhyuk breathed, “Spit in my mouth, please.”

“There you go, good boy.” Kihyun pulled Minhyuk’s lip down and he opened his mouth obediently. “So good for me.”

Minhyuk whimpered at the praise, his arms wobbling a bit. Kihyun moved his thumb to Minhyuk’s tongue, pressing down a bit before spitting into his throat. 

Minhyuk sputtered a bit, his eyes rolling back. Kihyun removed his hand and guided Minhyuk’s mouth closed, staring at his throat until he saw him swallow. 

“Good boy, is that what you wanted?” Minhyuk nodded. “Such a dirty boy.” 

Kihyun picked up his phone again, unlocking it and reopening Twitter. Minhyuk whined at this, moving to Kihyun’s ear and leaving kitten licks along its shell. 

“What?” Kihyun continued scrolling, but his mind couldn’t process any of the words on his screen with Minhyuk whimpering into his ear. “Not satisfied, baby?”

“No.” Minhyuk nibbled at Kihyun’s earlobe and the older’s dick twitched. “Please fuck me.”

Kihyun sighed when Minhyuk’s lips moved to his neck, biting lightly along his veins. He took a moment to lock his phone again, set it down and slide it across the table before tackling Minhyuk onto the couch. 

“I fucked you last night, why are you horny again?” Minhyuk whined and Kihyun kissed a moan out of him. “So cute, I’ve fucked you in front of our friends but you still get embarrassed when we’re alone.”

Minhyuk got chills from the memory, remembering his cum stained body and the praises he got- it drove him insane and he almost asked if they could do it again. But Kihyun had started to tug down his sweatpants and he felt hot from the attention. 

“My beautiful baby.” Kihyun traced Minhyuk’s hipbone with his tongue, leaving little kisses down his inner thighs. “You’re so pretty, wanna fuck you.”

“Please.” Minhyuk’s hips faltered and Kihyun cooed at his eagerness. “Please fuck me, please.”

Kihyun clicked his tongue and pulled one leg out of Minhyuk’s pants. The rest fell to one of his feet, and Kihyun returned to palm Minhyuk through his boxers. They were Jooheon’s boxers, actually, but Kihyun skimmed over that fact. 

“Fuck.” Kihyun pinched the older’s head through the fabric. “Why are you so hard?”

“You,” Minhyuk whispered. 

“What about me, baby?” Kihyun licked his way up to Minhyuk’s neck, stealing a wet kiss before Minhyuk spoke again. 

“Want you to spit in my mouth again.” Minhyuk didn’t answer Kihyun’s question, but he let it slide this time. 

The younger of the pair forced Minhyuk’s mouth open again. He let some saliva drip from his mouth, watched as Minhyuk swallowed in anticipation. The string of spit fell into his mouth and he eagerly tasted it, swirled it around with his tongue before swallowing the wet mess. 

“Thank you.” Minhyuk’s eyes were getting heavier, his voice quieter. 

Kihyun hummed. He pushed on Minhyuk’s chest until his back was against the couch, his arms by his side and his fingers twitching. Two hands found their way to Minhyuk’s (Jooheon’s) boxers and tugged them down, leaving them to pool with his sweatpants. 

Minhyuk’s dick was pink, half hard against his stomach. He had barely been touched but a stream of precum started to dribble down his balls. Minhyuk whined under Kihyun’s gaze, and his cock twitched when Kihyun blew hot air onto it. 

“Fuck!” Minhyuk cried out when Kihyun drug his dull nails up his cock. He imagined Kihyun jerking him off to completion and leaving crescent-shaped marks in his hips, and it was then when he realized how badly he wanted to cum. 

Kihyun pushed Minhyuk’s legs up, using his thumb to press against Minhyuk’s inviting entrance. The older choked at this, pulling his legs up at the knee to give Kihyun more access. Kihyun kept his thumb pressed there, bringing his other hand to his mouth and licking a stripe up two of his fingers. He sucked on them for a moment, making sure Minhyuk could see, before pressing a now slick finger against his hole.

“No, it’s gonna hurt.” Minhyuk clenched his eyes shut when he felt Kihyun start to push a finger into him. “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-”

Kihyun’s index finger was pressed inside Minhyuk to the first knuckle, and the older’s knees were already shaking and his breath hitching. He started to writhe when Kihyun forced the rest of his finger in, his breath calming down and his body trying to get used to the painful stretch.

“Hurts.” Minhyuk whined and whimpered, the dry finger inside of him burning. He knew more was to come but it hurt so much and Kihyun’s spit wasn’t enough at all- but they’d talked about this and Minhyuk knew what he wanted. Kihyun knew how to give it to him.

“Does it?” Kihyun asked, turning his finger inside of Minhyuk and smiling when the other almost screamed. “It seems like it does.”

Without warning, Kihyun pushed another finger inside. Minhyuk lost his grip on his knees, his chest heaving and his eyes trembling at the intrusion. Kihyun tsked and pushed Minhyuk’s long legs back up, forcing the other to take a hold of them again. The spit on Kihyun’s second finger had already dried, and Minhyuk felt a full body shiver crawl up his body.

“Holy shit, you love this,” Kihyun whispered, “You wanna be fucked raw, don’t you?” Minhyuk couldn’t help but to moan and nod at Kihyun’s words. “We can make that happen, baby.”

Kihyun used his free hand to loosely wrap around Minhyuk’s miraculously hard cock, stroking him lightly to distract him from the pain of two dry fingers in him. Minhyuk reacted well, his back arching and goosebumps forming on his arms. 

Two fingers and one orgasm denial later, Minhyuk was stretched and crying and completely pliant under Kihyun’s skillful hands. He had several new bruises forming on his thighs and up his chest, a bleeding bite mark lining his shoulder. 

“I can’t wait to fuck you, god.” Kihyun had melted into a mess as well, Minhyuk’s tears spurring him on more than he had previously imagined. “You’re going to feel so good and tight, baby.”

Minhyuk whined and sniffed, his eyelashes coated in tears and his knees pressed up to his chest. Kihyun hovered over him, the head of his dick pushed against Minhyuk’s dry hole. He gripped onto the side of the couch and locked eyes with Minhyuk, watching his eyes roll back as he slowly pressed in.

“Shit, shit fuck-” Minhyuk’s body involuntarily shuddered as Kihyun filled him, his lungs emptying themselves and his sight getting blurry. “Holy shit, fuck, oh my god-”

When Kihyun settled inside of Minhyuk, sweat was forming at the back of his neck and heat swam in his stomach. His hips faltered and the heat grew, Minhyuk’s cries and whines making his skin itch and his mind split down the middle. 

“You’re so fucking tight, Minhyuk, fuck-” Kihyun moved both of his hands to Minhyuk’s chest, thumbing over both of his nipples at once. “You’re so sensitive, holy shit. I could cum right now.”

Minhyuk moaned when his nipples were pinched, blinking as a tear fell out of each of his eyes. He was out of his mind, his dick straining against his stomach and his body screaming at him for letting Kihyun take him raw. It was so worth it, so worth the way Kihyun sighed when he started to move, the way his eyes fell shut when he found a rhythm, the way he sucked air through his teeth when he got caught on Minhyuk’s tight rim.

“Kihyun, again.” Minhyuk’s back was starting to hurt from rubbing against their couch and he absentmindedly thought about buying them a new one over the weekend. “My mouth, please.”

Kihyun pulled his eyes away from Minhyuk’s steadily leaking cock, watching the way the older delicately opened his mouth. He let his tongue fall out, his lips twitching in anticipation of his request.

“Fucking filthy, you’re filthy.” Kihyun mocked him, but still collected spit in his cheeks to let it trill into Minhyuk’s patient mouth. 

Minhyuk moaned when he tasted Kihyun’s saliva again, his hips jumping and his ass pushing back against Kihyun. He savored every last drop, swirling it around his mouth and keeping it under his tongue for a moment before swallowing. He opened his mouth again, just to show Kihyun that he had appreciated his gift.

“Fuck, you’re going to drive me insane.” Kihyun pushed a hand against Minhyuk’s jaw, pressing dangerously close to his throat as he started to thrust hastily into Minhyuk’s hole. The older keened and whined, his cock so hard he thought he could explode and his hole so full he was convinced he’d split open at any second.

“Fuck, holy shit, I’m gonna cum.” Kihyun tilted his head back, and without warning, he pressed deep inside of Minhyuk and came. His lips parted in bliss, his arms getting weak and falling to Minhyuk’s chest. He fucked into the other’s hole a few more times before cursing again and pulling out.

Minhyuk winced at the feeling of being empty, his body immediately feeling ten degrees colder and his mind flooded with the image of Kihyun’s cum leaking out of him. He kept his head laid back, his arms laid obediently by his side and his dick absolutely begging to be touched.

“Please.”

“I know, baby.” Kihyun watched with heavy eyes as his cum started to crawl down the back of Minhyuk’s thighs, and he resisted the urge to push back into his abused hole for another round. He instead wrapped a strong fist around Minhyuk’s blaring red cock, pumping him properly for the first time that night.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck-” Minhyuk’s eyes shot open and his whole body started to throb. “I’m gonna cum, fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

“Cum for me, baby.” 

Minhyuk’s vision went completely white and his fingers went numb. He had his mouth open in a silent scream and his mind drowned in ecstasy. He felt stars in his chest and meteors in his throat, until he felt nothing and then again until he only felt Kihyun’s soft hands on his face.

“Hey there, welcome back.” Minhyuk had to blink twice before he could make out Kihyun’s face. “Good?”

“Good,” Minhyuk croaked out. “So good, so so good.” He blinked again and breathed in deep through his nose, just like he’d been taught.

“You did great, I came so hard, holy shit.” Kihyun pushed back Minhyuk’s sweaty hair. “You’re the best, you know that?” Minhyuk smiled and nodded. “Let’s get you cleaned up, alright?”

Minhyuk didn’t move when Kihyun stood from the couch, and instead let his eyes follow Kihyun’s naked figure. Kihyun raised an eyebrow, wondering if Minhyuk needed some more time to get back into his head.

“Hey,” Minhyuk finally spoke. “Is it weird that I want you to kiss me?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> please let me know if i need to add any other tags!!  
> [my carrd](https://toad.carrd.co/)


End file.
